


Пепел

by Sheni



Series: Рассказы о Нереварине [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheni/pseuds/Sheni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больной корпрусом Нереварин пытается добраться до Дивайта Фира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепел

По инерции меня протащило ещё с десяток ярдов после того как треклятый склон, наконец, закончился. Приподнявшись, я сплюнула скопившуюся во рту кровь и хрипло расхохоталась. Забавно будет сдохнуть тут, в лабиринте фояд и горных отрогов, у подножия вотчины заклятого друга и верного врага, оставив после себя кучку обглоданных шалками костей и невыполненных обязательств. Очень забавно.

Надо было вставать и ковылять дальше, искать воду и путь на восток, из пепельного ада Молаг Амура к владениям Телванни. Если я не потерялась окончательно, Грейсленд должен быть совсем рядом, но найти выход из ущелья оказалось сложнее, чем я предполагала. Сначала закончилась вода, затем силы, а скоро покрывающий всё вокруг липкий, жирный пепел выпьет остатки воли.

Избитое тело болело, отчаянно протестуя против продолжения самоубийственного похода, из растрескавшихся губ сочилась кровь, обостряя и без того едва стерпимую жажду, а мне было смешно. Смешно сдохнуть здесь. Смешно выжить, чтобы найти свой конец в зловонных недрах Корпрусариума.

Перекатившись на спину, я вгляделась в пронзительно яркую синь неба, по которой безмятежно плыли вызолоченные закатом облака. Они ничем не отличались от своих собратьев, которыми я любовался три тысячи лет назад, делая грань между мной бывшим и мной настоящей обманчиво зыбкой.

Казалось, стоит только на мгновение закрыть глаза, как на гребне появится фигура Ворина. А через пятнадцать минут мой ординарец, бранясь последними словами, преодолеет, наконец, опасный спуск, чтобы обеспокоенно подоспеть к своему командиру. Чуть позже... всегда чуть позже, но никогда не задерживаясь так, чтобы на этом заострить внимание, появится лукавый балагур Вивек.

Умничка и хитрец, самый доверенный из моих лейтенантов, за исключением, пожалуй, Ворина, Вивек всегда мне нравился. Умением найти неожиданный выход из самой безнадежной ситуации. Способностью как бы невзначай завести увлекательную беседу, по итогам которой тебе окончательно снесёт крышу и, заодно, откроется новый взгляд на привычные вещи. Склонностью шутить в самые неподходящие для того моменты, вызывая улыбки на самых похоронных физиономиях. Из всех моих соратников, меньше ожидать кинжала в спину я мог только от Ворина.

И жены.

Теперь я должен был убить того, кто сохранил мне верность, защищая тех, кто меня предал. И сделать это во имя всех живущих на этой земле. Судьба моя, капризная моя хозяйка, ты любишь смеяться над смертными. Но, клянусь, эта шутка - поистине венец твоей изобретательности.


End file.
